Force Adept (Character)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: Various Force Traditions The galaxy is a vast place, and the Jedi and the Sith are not the only keepers of knowledge of The Force. Many planets boast their own population of talented individuals who are in tune with The Force, although the methods they employ to harness its power can vary widely. Depending on the world, a Force Adept might be seen as a valuable and revered member of society or vilified as a suspicious, even evil practitioner of mysterious power. Regardless, Force Adepts are respected by all for their ability to call upon the power of The Force to perform amazing deeds. The Force Adept provided here represents a more violent individual in tune with The Dark Side. By tapping into their inner rage, the Force Adept turns their weapon into an extension of their body, using their might and personal charisma to get what they want. Although this Force Adept lacks a Lightsaber, they're still a dangerous individual in melee combat, calling upon The Dark Side to to bolster their natural abilities and become a whirling dealer of death. Force Adept Encounters Some Force Adepts band together, forming cabals that instruct new recruits in the way of The Force (Although they might call it something else)- each group has its own flavor and techniques, some of which can be baffling for more "Traditional" Force-users, such as the Jedi or the Sith. Force Adepts also have a close connection to Mystics, although Force Adepts are much more proactive than their contemplative counterparts. The martial-oriented Force Adept described below could be found alone or leading a group of warriors, who both respect and fear the Force Adept's combat prowess. Force Adepts found on more primitive worlds might ride steeds, such as Varactyls, instead of Vehicles. Because of their connection with The Dark Side, this Force Adept could also accompany Dark Side Adepts or Sith Apprentices, who see the value in utilizing Force Adepts' skills and the potential of converting them wholly to The Dark Side. Force Adept Statistics (CL 8) Medium Soldier 7/Force Adept 1 Force Points: 3; Dark Side Score: 1 Initiative: '+9; '''Senses: 'Perception: +10 'Languages: '''Basic Defenses Reflex Defense: 20 (Flat-Footed: 20), Fortitude Defense: 22, Will Defense: 23 Hit Points: 83, Damage Threshold: 22; 'Damage Reduction 10 Offense Speed: '6 Squares '''Melee: 'Vibro-Axe* +7** (3d10+12) '''Base Attack Bonus: +7, Grab: '''+10 '''Attack Options: Devastating Attack (Advanced Melee Weapons), Power Attack Special Actions: [[Equilibrium|'Equilibrium']] Force Power Suite (Use the Force +12): ''Battle Strike, ''Force Slam, Move Object, Surge *This Weapon is Empowered **Includes 4 points of Power Attack Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 16, Dexterity 10, Constitution 14, Intelligence 10, Wisdom 12, Charisma 16 'Talents: Damage Reduction 10, Devastating Melee Smash, Empower Weapon, Equilibrium, Melee Smash 'Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Power Attack, Weapon Focus (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Initiative +9, Perception +10, Use the Force +12 'Possessions: 'Vibro-Axe Category:Variable